Crazy for Cake Adventure
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Happy 5th Birthday Charm Farm! *'Tips here: Charm Farm News' *'Leave at least one quest open if you want to continue making the adorable Sugar Sheep, otherwise you will be unable to get the drops you need for crafting. Just make sure you finish the quest before the timer runs out on Aug 15th at reset (5pm EDT)' |-|Tiptorial= |-|Tips= *Begins Wed, Aug 8th • 5 am EDT (11 am CEST) *Every player L10+ can participate bday18_intro.jpg |-|Quest: Crazy for Cake= *The Chapter Quests Crazy for Cake1.JPG Crazy for Cake2.JPG Crazy for Cake3.JPG Crazy for Cake4.JPG INFO!! *The Crazy for Cake quests require you to SAVE a specific amount of Waffle Cones or Sweet Shop Sets. *Once you have the correct amount to complete the quest, those items are REMOVED from inventory *IF you are on Crazy for Cake I and need to save up 20 Waffle Cones and you use any cones to craft, they are removed from inventory and the count on Crazy for Cake will decrease. because you must SAVE that many *The count on the quest = the amount of that item you have in inventory, not how many you have obtained and used. ---- Crazy for Cake I *Give (20) Waffle Cones to Kaya Crazy for Cake II *Give (6) Sweet Shop Sets to Kaya • See "Recipes" tab **Reward = Birthday Cake - place it Crazy for Cake III *Give (16) Sweet Shop Sets to Kaya *Complete Quest: Baking Time 1 - 6 (All) Crazy for Cake IV *Give (28) Sweet Shop Sets to Kaya *'BEWARE!! If you do not finish this quest, you cannot upgrade your Birthday Cake to Level 3 which will make it drop a useful item every 30 minutes! I would highly recommend finishing this!' |-|Quest: Baking Time= BakingTime1.JPG BakingTime2.JPG BakingTime3.JPG BakingTime4.JPG BakingTime5.jpg BakingTime6.JPG Baking Time 1/6 *Harvest (10) Allberry Bushes • Purchased in the Store for 75c *Collect (3) Cotton Candy from your Huts • 100% Drop *Pop (3) Balloons on your land • They appear every 45 mins, just keep reloading until you get some! Baking Time 2/6 *Craft (4) Sugar Sheep in the Wonder Workshop • See "Recipes" tab *Feed your Sugar Sheep (10) times • Eats (1) Magic Dust + 30 mana *Chop down (12) Trees on your land Baking TIme 3/6 *Sell (10) Adult Sugar Sheep *Find (3) Whipped Cream when collecting your Shops • 100% Drop *Harvest (30) Allberry Bushes Baking Time 4/6 *Pop (10) Balloons on your land (Neighbors Balloons do not count toward the quest objective) *Craft (2) Sweet Shop Sets *Get (15) Cotton Candy from your Huts Baking Time 5/6 *Sell (12) Adult Sugar Sheep *Get (10) Whipped Cream from your Shops *Craft (6) Strange Compound then click the "Give" button Baking Time 6/6 *Feed Sugar Sheep at Neighbors (15) times *Craft (8) Sweet Shop Sets *Harvest (50) Allberry Bushes |-|Recipes= SugarSheepR1.JPG |-|Quest: Birthday Cake= *Complete Quest: Crazy for Cake III to receive this quest 5thBirthdayCake1.JPG Birthday Cake *Place your Birthday Cake *Cast Growth Transformation spell on it *Clear (10) Weeds on your land |-|Birthday Cake Info= • At the end of this event, our Level 3 Birthday Cake will give 1 random item every 30 minutes (Mushroom, Magic Dust, Seed etc). • Completion of Quest: Crazy for Cake II gives a Birthday Cake reward. • Completion of Quest: Crazy for Cake III gives a Growth Transformation spell & a new quest called "Birthday Cake" • Cast the spell on your Birthday Cake to make it Level 2 • You will receive a 2nd Growth Transformation for completion of Quest: Crazy for Cake IV • If you do not complete III & IV you will not get the transformation spells necessary to make your Birthday Cake Level 3 and it will not give you an item every 30 minutes. • Try to complete these quests if you can, the building will be quite useful and with that short timer I will be running mine all the time! Also! We do not know when drops stop and Balloons quit spawning but i have completed 6/6 and still getting everything so keep at least Chapter IV open in order to continue getting items you need to craft more sheep if you like. They're so freaking cute!! Category:Timed Event Quests